1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to broadcast services and, more particularly, to service guide transmission/reception methods and apparatuses that provide users with a service guide supporting a multiplay service.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcast service is capable of being received by all users having broadcast receivers. Broadcast services can be roughly divided into two categories, namely, a radio broadcast service carrying only audio and a multimedia broadcast service carrying audio, video and data. Such broadcast services have developed from analog services to digital services. Recently, various types of broadcasting systems (such as a cable broadcasting system, a satellite broadcasting system, and a hybrid broadcasting system using both a cable network and a satellite) have been developed that provide high quality audio and video broadcast services along with a high-speed data service.
When existing technologies are recombined or integrated, the mobile communication market is required to support new services. The development of communication and broadcast technologies has allowed users to enjoy broadcast services while on the move through the use of portable devices, such as mobile phones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). Due to potential and actual market needs, an increase in user demand for multimedia services, intended strategies for providing new services such as broadcast and voice services, and identified interests of Information Technology (IT) companies that bolster their mobile communication businesses to meet user demands, the convergence of mobile communication services and Internet Protocol (IP) has become a priority in developing the next generation of mobile communication technologies. This convergence has resulted in the introduction and application of various wireless/broadcast services in both the mobile communication market and the general wire communication market. Further, this convergence has merged the consumption environment for different wire and wireless broadcast services.
Open Mobile Alliance (OMA), which studies a standard for interworking between individual mobile solutions, serves to define various application standards for mobile games and Internet services. OMA Mobile Broadcast Services Enabler Suite (OMA BCAST) is an open global specification designed to support mobile broadcast technologies. The OMA BCAST standardizes technologies that provide IP-based mobile content delivery, which includes a variety of functional areas such as a service guide, downloading and streaming, service and content protection, service subscription, and roaming.
Further, due to the fixed-mobile convergence trend, mobile broadcast technologies, such as OMA BCAST, have evolved to provide a service in a fixed-mobile integrated environment.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating logical architecture of a BCAST system specified by OMA BCAST working group in an application layer and a transport layer.
As shown in FIG. 1, the logical architecture of the BCAST system includes a Content Creation (CC) 101, a BCAST Service Application 102, a BCAST Service Distribution/Adaptation (BSDA) 103, a BCAST Subscription Management (BSM) 104, a Terminal 105, a Broadcast Distribution System (BDS) Service Distribution 111, a BDS 112, and an Interworking Network 113.
The Content Creation (CC) 101 provides content that is the basis of BCAST services. The content may include files for common broadcast services, e.g., data for a movie including audio and video. The Content Creation 101 provides a BCAST Service Application 102 with attributes for the content, which are used to create a service guide and to determine a transmission bearer over which the services will be delivered.
The BCAST Service Application 102 receives data for BCAST services provided from the Content Creation 101, and converts the received data into a form suitable for providing media encoding, content protection, interactive services, etc. The BCAST Service Application 102 provides the attributes for the content, which is received from the Content Creation 101, to the BSDA 103 and the BSM 104.
The BSDA 103 performs operations, such as file/streaming delivery, service gathering, service protection, service guide creation/delivery and service notification, using the BCAST service data provided from the BCAST Service Application 102. The BSDA 103 adapts the services to the BDS 112.
The BSM 104 manages, via hardware or software, service provisioning, such as subscription and charging-related functions for BCAST service users, information provisioning used for BCAST services, and mobile terminals that receive the BCAST services.
The Terminal 105 receives content/service guide and program support information, such as content protection, and provides a broadcast service to a user. The BDS Service Distribution 111 delivers mobile broadcast services to a plurality of terminals through mutual communication with the BDS 112 and the Interaction Network 113.
The BDS 112 delivers mobile broadcast services over a broadcast channel, and may include, for example, a Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) by 3rd Generation Project Partnership (3GPP), a Broadcast Multicast Service (BCMCS) by 3rd Generation Project Partnership 2 (3GPP2), a DVB-Handheld (DVB-H) by Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), or an Internet Protocol (IP) based broadcasting communication network. The Interaction Network 113 provides an interaction channel, and may include, for example, a cellular network.
The reference points, or connection paths between the logical entities of FIG. 1, have a plurality of interfaces according to their purposes. The interfaces are used for communication between two or more logical entities for their specific purposes. A message format, a protocol and the like are applied for the interfaces.
BCAST-1 121 is a transmission path for content and content attributes, and BCAST-2 122 is a transmission path for a content-protected or content-unprotected BCAST service, attributes of the BCAST service, and content attributes.
BCAST-3 123 is a transmission path for attributes of a BCAST service, attributes of content, user preference/subscription information, a user request, and a response to the request. BCAST-4 124 is a transmission path for a notification message, attributes used for a service guide, and a key used for content protection and service protection.
BCAST-5 125 is a transmission path for a protected BCAST service, an unprotected BCAST service, a content-protected BCAST service, a content-unprotected BCAST service, BCAST service attributes, content attributes, a notification, a service guide, security materials such as a Digital Right Management (DRM) Right Object (RO) and key values used for BCAST service protection, and all data and signaling transmitted through a broadcast channel.
BCAST-6 126 is a transmission path for a protected BCAST service, an unprotected BCAST service, a content-protected BCAST service, a content-unprotected BCAST service, BCAST service attributes, content attributes, a notification, a service guide, security materials such as a DRM RO and key values used for BCAST service protection, and all data and signaling transmitted through an interaction channel.
BCAST-7 127 is a transmission path for service provisioning, subscription information, device management, and user preference information transmitted through an interaction channel for control information related to receipt of security materials, such as a DRM RO and key values used for BCAST service protection.
BCAST-8 128 is a transmission path through which user data for a BCAST service is provided. BDS-1 129 is a transmission path for a protected BCAST service, an unprotected BCAST service, BCAST service attributes, content attributes, a notification, a service guide, and security materials, such as a DRM RO and key values used for BCAST service protection.
BDS-2 130 is a transmission path for service provisioning, subscription information, device management, and security materials, such as a DRM RO and key values used for BCAST service protection.
X-1 131 is a reference point between the BDS Service Distribution 111 and the BDS 112. X-2 132 is a reference point between the BDS Service Distribution 111 and the Interaction Network 113. X-3 133 is a reference point between the BDS 112 and the Terminal 105. X-4 134 is a reference point between the BDS Service Distribution 111 and the Terminal 105 over a broadcast channel. X-5 135 is a reference point between the BDS Service Distribution 111 and the Terminal 105 over an interaction channel. X-6 136 is a reference point between the Interaction Network 113 and the Terminal 105.
Referring now to FIG. 2 a diagram illustrates a structure of a service guide for use in the OMA BCAST system. In FIG. 2, solid arrows between fragments indicate reference directions between the fragments.
The service guide includes an Administrative Group 200 for providing basic information about the entire service guide, a Provisioning Group 210 for providing subscription and purchase information, a Core Group 220 that acts as a core part of the service guide, and an Access Group 230 for providing access information that control access to services and content.
The Administrative Group 200 includes a Service Guide Delivery Descriptor (SGDD) block 201. The Provision Group 210 includes a Purchase Item block 211, a Purchase Data block 212, and a Purchase Channel block 213. The Core Group 220 includes a Service block 221, a Schedule block 222, and a Content block 223. The Access Group 230 includes an Access block 231 and a Session Description block 232.
The service guide further includes Preview Data 241 and Interactivity Data 251 in addition to the four information groups 200, 210, 220, and 230.
The aforementioned components are referred to as basic units constituting the service guide.
The SGDD fragment 201 provides information about a delivery session where a Service Guide Delivery Unit (SGDU) is located. The SGDU is a container that contains service guide fragments 211, 212, 213, 221, 222, 223, 231, 232, 241, and 251, which constitute the service guide. The SGDD also provides the information on the entry points for receiving the grouping information and notification messages.
The Service fragment 221, which is an upper aggregate of the content included in the broadcast service, includes information on service content, genre, service location, etc.
The Access fragment 231 provides access-related information for allowing the user to view the service and delivery method, and session information associated with the corresponding access session. The Session Description fragment 232 may be included in the Access fragment 231, and provides location information in a Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) form so that the terminal may detect information on the Session Description fragment 232. The Session Description fragment 232 provides address information, codec information, etc., about multimedia content existing in the session.
The Purchase Item fragment 211 provides a bundle of service, content, time, etc., to help the user subscribe to or purchase the Purchase Item fragment 211. The Purchase Data fragment 212 includes detailed purchase and subscription information, such as price information and promotion information, for the service or content bundle. The Purchase Channel fragment 213 provides access information for subscription or purchase.
The SGDD also provides information regarding entry points for receiving the service guide and grouping information about the SGDU as the container.
The Preview Data fragment 241 may be used to provide preview information for a service, schedule, and content. The Interactivity Data fragment 251 may be used to provide an interactive service according to the service, schedule, and content during broadcasting. Detailed information about the service guide can be defined by various elements and attributes that provide detailed content and values based on the upper data model of FIG. 2.
Although not depicted, the fragments that constitute the service guide may include element and attribute values for fulfilling their purposes.
FIG. 3 is a block diagram illustrating a principle of the conventional service guide delivery method.
The Service Guide Deliver Descriptor fragment 201 includes the session information, grouping information, and notification message access information related to all fragments containing service information.
Referring to FIG. 3, when the mobile broadcast service-enabled terminal 105 turns on or begins to receive the service guide, it accesses a Service Guide Announcement Channel (SG Announcement Channel) 300.
The SG Announcement Channel 300 includes at least one SGDD 200 (e.g., SGDD #1, . . . , SGDD #2, SGDD #3), which are formatted as shown in Table 1.
TABLE 1NameTypeCategoryCardinalityDescriptionData TypeServiceGuide-EThe Service GuideDelivery-Delivery DescriptorDescriptorContains thefollowingattributes:IdversionContains thefollowing elements:NotificationReceptionBSMListDescriptorEntryIdANM/TM0 . . . 1Unique identifierAny URIof the SGDD withinone specific SGVersionANM/TM0 . . . 1Version of SGDD.Un-The newer versionsigned-overrides the olderIntone as soon as ithas been received.Notification-E1NM/TM0 . . . 1ReceptionReceptioninformation forgeneralNotificationMessages.In case of deliveryover Broadcastchannel,IPBroadcast-Delivery specifiesthe addressinformation forreceivingNotificationmessage.In case of deliveryover Interactionchannel,RequestURLspecifies addressinformation forsubscribingnotification,PollURL specifiesaddress informationfor pollingnotification.When theNotificationMessage resourcepointed by thiselement providesNotificationMessages carryingService Guideupdate, thoseSHALL relate tothe currentlybootstrappedService Guide.If this element ispresent, at leastone of theatttributes“IPBroadcast-Delivery”,“RequestURL”, or“PollURL” SHALLbe present.Contains thefollowing elements:IPBroadcast-DeliveryRequestURLPollURLIPBroadcast-E2NM/TM0 . . . 1Provides IPDeliverymulticast addressand port numberfor reception ofNotificationMessages over thebroadcast channel.Contains thefollowingattributes:portaddressPortANM/TM1GeneralUnsignedNotificationIntMessage deliveryUDP destinationport number;delivery overBroadcast Channel.AddressANM/TM1GeneralstringNotificationMessage deliveryIP multicastaddress; deliveryover BroadcastChannel.RequestURLE2NM/TM0 . . . 1URL through whichAny URIthe terminal cansubscribe togeneralNotificationMessages; deliveryover InteractionChannel.PollURLE2NM/TM0 . . . 1URL through whichAny URIthe terminal canpoll generalNotificationMessages overInteractionChannel.BSMListE1NM/TM0 . . . 1Declaration of theBSM Selectorswhich can be usedin theGroupingCriteriasections definedbelow.Contains thefollowing element:BSMSelectorBSMSelectorE2NM/1 . . . NSpecifies the BSMTMassociated with thefragments in thisService GuideDelivery UnitAllows a terminalto determinewhether theSGDU's in thisSGDDDescriptorEntry -among the SGDU'sthat are announcedin variousDescriptorEntriesin various SGDD's -is associated withthe terminal'saffiliated BSM(s).The terminal'saffiliated BSM(s)are representedwithin terminal asManagementObjects withidentifier ‘<X>/BSMSelector/BSMFilterCode’ or ascodes on theSmartcard asdefined by [3GPPTS 22.022],[3GPP2 C.S0068-0], [3GPP TS31.102], [3GPP2C.S0023-C], or[3GPP2 C.S0065-0] . . .For theinterpretation ofthe BSMSelectorwithin the SGDDthe followingSHALL apply:If theBSMFilter-Code presentin thiselementmatches toany of the‘<X>BSM-Selector//-BSMFilter-Code’ entrieswithin theterminal, orto any of thecodes on theSmartcard,i.e. all of theinstantiatedattributes ofBSMFilter-Code havematchinginstantiatedattributesunder the‘<X>/BSM-FilterCode’or matchingcodes on theSmartcard,the terminalis able toprocess,render,interpret andhandle thefragmentswithoutrestrictions.Note that itis considereda match whentheinstantiatedattributesunder theBMSFilter-Codematches asubset of theinstantiatedattributes of‘<X>/BSM-Selector/-BSMFilter-Code’ ormatches asubset of thecodes on theSmartCard.However,when theinstantiatedBSMFilter-Coderepresents asuperset ofattributes ofthe‘<X>/BSM-Selector/-BSMFilter-Code’ or asuperset ofthe codes ontheSmartcard, itis notconsidered amatch,because notallinstantiatedattributesunder theBSMFilter-Codematches toinstantiatedattributes of‘<X>/BSM-Selector/BSM-Filter-Code’ orcodes on theSmartcard. IftheBSMFilter-Code presentin thiselement doesnot match toany of the‘<X>/BSM-Selector/-BSMFilter-Code’ entrieswithin theterminal,,i.e. not all oftheinstantiatedattributes ofBSMFilter-Code havematchinginstantiatedattributesunder the‘<X>/BSM-Selector/-BSMFilter-Code’ orcodes on theSmartcard,the terminalcan render,interpret andhandle thefragmentsaccording toRoaming-Rulesassociatedwith thisBSMSelector(identified bythe attribute‘id’). In casethe terminaldoes not havetheseRoaming-Rules theterminalSHALL NOTrender thefragments tothe user. TheterminalMAY acquirethe rules bysending aRoaming-RuleRequestto addressindicated byattribute“Roaming-RuleRequestAddress”.In case the terminalhas no‘<X>/BSMSelector/BSMFilterCode’entries or no codeson the Smartcard,for theinterpretation ofthe BSMSelectorwithin the SGDDthe followingSHALL apply:The terminalcan render,interpret andhandle thefragmentsaccording toRoaming-Rulesassociatedwith thisBSMSelector(identified bythe attribute‘id’). In casethe terminaldoes not havetheseRoaming-Rules theterminalSHALL NOTrender thefragments tothe user. TheterminalMAY acquirethe rules bysending aRoamingRuleRequest toaddressindicated byattribute“roaming-RuleRequestAddress”.Note:RoamingRule-Request messageand associatedroaming methodsare specified in[BCAST10-Services].Contains thefollowingattributes:idroamingRule-RequestAddressContains thefollowing elements:BSMFilterCodeNameRoamingRuleIdANM/TM1Identifier of theAny URIBSMSelector. This‘id’ is uniquewithin network.roamingRuleRequest-ANO/0 . . . 1Address to whichAny URIAddressTMthe terminals cansend theRoamingRule-Requests to requestRoamingRulesassociated with thisBSMSelector(identified with the‘id’ attribute).BSMFilter-E3NM/TM0 . . . 1The code thatCodespecifies thisBSMSelector.Contains thefollowingattributes:typeserviceProvider-CodecorporateCodeserviceProvider-NamenonSmartCardCodeContains thefollowing elements:NetworkCode3GPPNetworkCode3GPP2Note: At mosteither‘NetworkCode3GPP’or‘NetworkCode3GPP2’SHALL bepresent.Implementation inXML Schemashould use<choice>.TypeANM/1The type ofUnsignedTMbsmFilterCode.Byte1 - BSMCode(Smart Card Code)This is used if thedetermination ismade based on thecountry andoperator code inthe (U)SIM/(R-)UIM/CSIM2 - BSMCode (NonSmart Card Code):This is used if thedetermination ismade based on thecountry andoperator code inthe terminalOther values arereserved.Service-ANO/0 . . . 1Service ProviderUnsignedProviderCodeTMCode as specifiedByteby [3GPP TS22.022] or [3GPP2C.S0068-0].Applicable onlywhen “type” == 1corporateCodeANO/0 . . . 1Corporate Code asUnsignedTMspecified by [3GPPByteTS 22.022] or[3GPP2 C.S0068-0].Applicable onlywhen “type” == 1Service-ANO/0 . . . 1Service ProviderstringProviderNameTMName (SPN) asspecified by [3GPPTS 31.102],[3GPP2 C.S0023-C], or [3GPP2C.S0065-0].Applicable onlywhen “type” == 1nonSmartCardANO/0 . . . 1Value ofstringCodeTMBSMFilterCodewhen “type” == 2NetworkCode3E4NO/TM0 . . . 1IMSI-basedGPPNetwork, NetworkSubset orSIM/USIM codes asspecified by [3GPPTS 22.022].Applicable onlywhen “type” == 1.Contains thefollowingattributes:MobileCountry-CodemobileNetworkCodenetworkSubset-CodenetworkSubset-CodeRangeStartnetworkSubset-CodeRangeEndcodeRangeStartcodeRangeEndmobileCountryANO/0 . . . 1Mobile Countrystring ofCodeTMCode (3 digits) as3 digitsspecified by [3GPPTS 22.022].Mobile-ANO/0 . . . 1Mobile Networkstring ofNetworkCodeTMCode (2-3 digits) as2-3specified by [3GPPdigitsTS 23.003].networkSubsetANO/0 . . . 1Network Subsetstring ofCodeTMCode (2 digits) as2 digitsspecified by [3GPPTS 22.022].NetworkSubsetANO/0 . . . 1Instead ofstring ofCodeRange-TMproviding an2 digitsStartexplicit code inattribute‘networkSubset-Code’, the networkMAY insteadprovide acontinuous range ofcodes.In such a case thenetwork SHALLprovide thesmallest codefor theterminal toaccept in thisattribute,the greatestcode in theattribute‘networkSubsetCodeRangeEnd’ andSHALL notinstantiateattribute‘networkSubsetCode’.The terminalSHALL interpretall the code valuesbetween thesmallest and thegreatest code asvalues to beaccepted.networkSubsetANO/0 . . . 1This attributestring ofCodeRangeEndTMsignals the end of2 digitsthe range ofNetwork SubsetCodes as specifiedabove.codeRangeStartANO/TM0 . . . 1This attributestring of 8signals the lowestdigitscode value from acontinuous range ofone or more codes,which is used bythe BCASTTerminal todetermine whethera match exists withthe localSIM/USIM code.The TerminalSHALL accept allcode valuesbetween (andinclusive of) thelowest and highestcode value formatching againstthe localSIM/USIM code.codeRangeEndANO/TM0 . . . 1This attribute signalsstring of 8the highest code valuedigitsfor the BCASTTerminal to beconsidered valid formatching against thelocal SIM/USIM code,as described above.NetworkCode3E4NO/TM0 . . . 1IMSI and/or NAIGPP2based Network or(R-)UIM/CSIMcodes as specifiedby [3GPP2C.S0068-0].Applicable onlywhen “type” == 1.Contains thefollowingattributes:MobileCountry-CodemobileNetworkCodeiRMBasedMINhRPDRealmruimCSIMCodeRangeStartruimCSIMCodeRangeEndmobileCountryANO/TM0 . . . 1Mobile Countrystring ofCodeCode (3 digits) as3 digitsspecified forNetwork Type 1 by[3GPP2 C.S0068-0].Mobile-ANO/TM0 . . . 1Mobile Networkstring ofNetworkCodeCode (2-3 digits) as2-3specified fordigitsNetwork Type 1 by[3GPP2 C.S0068-0].iRMBasedMINANO/TM0 . . . 1First 4 digits ofstring ofIRM-based MIN as4 digitsspecified forNetwork Type 2 by[3GPP2 C.S0068-0].hRPDRealmANO/TM0 . . . 1REALM code ofintegerthe relevant HRPDnetwork asspecified by[3GPP2 C.S0068-0].RuimCSIM-ANO/TM0 . . . 1(R-)UIM or CSIMstringCodeRange-code, as specifiedStartin [3GPP2C.S0023-C],[3GPP2 C.S0065-0]or [3GPP2C.S0068-0].This attributesignals the lowestcode value from acontinuous range ofone or more codes,which is used bythe BCASTTerminal todetermine whethera match exists withthe local (R-)UIM/CSIM code.The TerminalSHALL accept allcode valuesbetween (andinclusive of) thelowest and highestcode value formatching againstthe local (R-)UIM/CSIM code.RuimCSIM-ANO/TM0 . . . 1(R-)UIM or CSIMstringCodeRangeEndcode, as specifiedin [3GPP2C.S0023-C],[3GPP2 C.S0065-0]or [3GPP2C.S0068-0].This attributesignals the lowestcode value from acontinuous range ofone or more codes,which is used bythe BCASTTerminal todetermine whethera match exists withthe local (R-)UIM/CSIM code.The TerminalSHALL accept allcode valuesbetween (andinclusive of) thelowest and highestcode value formatching againstthe local (R-)UIM/CSIM code.NameE3NM/TM1 . . . NProvides a userstringreadable name forthe BSM_Selector,possibly inmultiple languages.The language isexpressed usingbuilt-in XMLattribute xml:langwith this element.This element canbe used to provideinformation to theuser so he canselect theBSMSelector theterminal has to use.RoamingRuleE3NO/TM0 . . . NSpecifies aRoaming Ruleassociated withBSMSelector.Contains thefollowingattributes:allowAlldenyAllContains thefollowing elements:TimeFrameAllow-PurchaseItemAllow-PurchaseDataAllow-ServiceAllow-ContentDeny-PurchaseItemDeny-PurchaseDataDenyServiceDenyContentThe terminalSHALL interpretRoamingRule foreach fragment sothat in case ‘allow’rule and ‘deny’ ruleapplysimultaneously, the‘deny’ rule takesprecedence.allowAllAO0 . . . 1Rule that, when setbooleanto “true”, allowsthe Terminal to useall the fragmentsassociated withBSMFilterCodeassociated withtheseRoamingRules.The default valueof this attribute is“false”.This attributeSHALL not bepresent if attribute‘denyAll’ ispresent.denyAllAO0 . . . 1Rule that, when setbooleanto “true”, prohibitsthe Terminal to useany the fragmentsassociated withBSMFilterCodeassociated withtheseRoamingRules.The default valueof this attribute“false”.This attributeSHALL not bepresent if attribute‘allowAll’ ispresent.TimeFrameE4O0 . . . NRule that definesthe time frame(s)this RoamingRuleis applies to.Contains thefollowingattributes:startTimeendTimestartTimeAO0 . . . 1Start of the timeunsignedframe. If not given,Intthe time frame isassumed to havestarted at sometime in the past.This field isexpressed as thefirst 32 bits integerpart of NTP timestamps.endTimeAO0 . . . 1End of the timeunsignedframe. If not given,Intthe time frame isassumed to end atsome time in thefuture. This field isexpressed as thefirst 32 bits integerpart of NTP timestamps.AllowE4O0 . . . 1Rule that allowsPurchaseItemthe Terminal to usethe listedPurchaseItems.Contains thefollowing element:IdIdE5M1 . . . NThis elementAny URIcontains value thatrepresentsGlobalPurchaseItemIDthat is allowedto be interpreted,rendered andaccessed.AllowE4O0 . . . 1Rule that allowsPurchaseDatathe Terminal to usethe listedPurchaseDataitems.Contains thefollowing element:IdIdESM1 . . . NThis elementAny URIcontains value thatrepresentsPurchaseDatafragment ID that isallowed to beinterpreted,rendered andaccessed.AllowE4O0 . . . 1Rule that allowsServicethe Terminal to usethe fragmentscorresponding tolistedGlobalServiceIDs.Contains thefollowing element:IdIdE5M1 . . . NThis elementAny URIcontains value thatrepresentsGlobalServiceID.Fragmentsassociated with thisGlobalServiceIDare allowed to beinterpreted,rendered andaccessed.AllowE4O0 . . . 1Rule that allowsContentthe Terminal to usethe fragmentscorresponding tolisted ContentIDs.Contains thefollowing element:IdIdE5M1 . . . NThis elementAny URIcontains value thatrepresentsGlobalContentID.Fragmentsassociated with thisGlobalContentIDare allowed to beinterpreted,rendered andaccessed.DenyE4O0 . . . 1Rule that denies thePurchaseItemTerminal to use thelistedPurchaseItems.Contains thefollowing element:IdIdE5M1 . . . NThis elementAny URIcontains value thatrepresentsGlobalPurchaseItemIDthat is deniedto be interpreted,rendered andaccessed . . .DenyE4O0 . . . 1Rule that denies thePurchaseDataTerminal to use thelisted PurchaseDataitems.Contains thefollowing element:IdIdE5M1 . . . NThis elementAny URIcontains value thatrepresentsPurchaseDatafragment ID that isdenied to beinterpreted,rendered andaccessed . . .DenyE4O0 . . . 1Rule that denies theServiceTerminal to use thefragmentscorresponding tolistedGlobalServiceIDs.Contains thefollowing element:IdIdE5M1 . . . NThis elementAny URIcontains value thatrepresentsGlobalServiceID.Fragmentsassociated with thisGlobalServiceIDare denied to beinterpreted,rendered andaccessed.DenyE4O0 . . . 1Rule that denies theContentTerminal to use thefragmentscorresponding tolisted ContentIDs.Contains thefollowing element:IdIdE5M1 . . . NThis elementAny URIcontains value thatrepresentsGlobalContentID.Fragmentsassociated with thisGlobalContentIDare denied to beinterpreted,rendered andaccessed.DescriptorEntryE1NM/1 . . . NAn entry in theTMService GuideDeliveryDescriptor.Contains thefollowing elements:GroupingCriteria,Transport,AlternativeAccessURL,ServiceGuide-DeliveryUnitGroupingCriteriaE2NM/0 . . . 1Specifies theTMcriteria forgrouping ServiceGuide fragments inthis Service GuideDescriptorEntry.If several criteriafor grouping arepresent at the sametime, all thosegrouping criteriaapply to the set ofService Guidefragments in thisService GuideDescriptorEntry.Please note thesame fragment maybe declared inmultipleDescriptorEntry ofthe same SGDD incase this fragmentcan meet multiplegrouping criteria.Contains thefollowing elements:TimeGroupingCriteriaGenreGroupingCriteriaBSMSelectorServiceCriteriaThe‘GroupingCriteria’MAY be present assub-element of‘DescriptorEntry’covering allfragments in thisDescriptorEntry.Further, the‘GroupingCriteria’MAY be present assub-element of‘Fragment’assigning thecriteria to aparticularfragment. When the‘GroupingCriteria’is present on bothof the mentionedlevels, the terminalSHALL considerthe fragment-level‘GroupingCriteria’providingadditional (notoverriding)grouping criteriafor the fragment.TimeGroupingE3NM/0 . . . 1Specifies theCriteriaTMperiod of time thisDescriptorEntrydescribes. (Forexample: declares acertain subgroup ofvalid Service Guidefragments for next2 hours). This fieldcontains the 32 bitsinteger part of anNTP time stamp.Contains thefollowingattributes:startTime,endTimeA fragmentmatches theTimeGrouping-Criteria if itdescribesinformation relatedto content orinteractivity thatcan be distributed,consumed, oractivated during atime interval that isnot disjoint withthe time intervalspecified bystartTime/endTime.startTimeANM/1Start of the timeunsignedTMperiod ofIntTimeGrouping-Criteria. This fieldcontains the 32 bitsinteger part of anNTP time stamp.endTimeANM/1End of the timeunsignedTMperiod ofIntTimeGrouping-Criteria. This fieldcontains the 32 bitsinteger part of anNTP time stamp.GenreGroupingCriteriaE3NM/0 . . . 1Specifies thestringTMclassification of theservices/contentassociated with thefragments in thisService GuideDelivery Unit (e.g.comedy, action,drama).The OMA BCASTService Guideallows describingthe format of theGenre element inthe Service Guidein two ways:The first wayis to use afree stringThe secondway is to usethe “href”attributes ofthe Genreelement toconvey theinformationin the formof acontrolledvocabulary(classificationscheme asdefined in[TVA-Metadata] orclassificationlist asdefined in[MIGFG]).The built-in XMLattribute xml:langMAY be used withthis element toexpress thelanguage.The Network MAYinstantiate severaldifferent sets of‘Genre’ element,using it as a freestring or with a‘href’ attribute.The NetworkSHALL ensure thedifferent sets haveequivalent and non-conflictingmeaning, and theterminal SHALLselect one of thesets to interpret forthe end-user.Contains thefollowingattributes:typehrefTypeANO/0 . . . 1This attributestringTOsignals the level ofthis ‘Genre’element.The followingvalues are allowed:“main”“secondary”“other”HrefANO/0 . . . 1This attributeAny URITOsignals thecontrolledvocabulary used forthis ‘Genre’element.If this attribute issupported, thefollowing appliesto the support anduse ofclassificationschemes accordingto [TVA-Metadata]:for values ofthe ‘type’attributeequal to“main” or“secondary”,the terminalMAY supportlevels 1-4 ofthe TVAnytimeContentCSclassificationschemeidentified bytheclassificationSchemeURIurn:tva:metadata:cs:ContentCS:2005 asdefined inAnnex A.8 of[TVA-Metadata]for a value ofthe ‘type’attributeequal to“other”, theterminalMAY supportlevels 1-3 ofthe TVAnytimeIntendedAudienceCSclassificationschemeidentified bytheclassificationSchemeURIurn:tva:meta data:cs:IntendedAudience-CS:2005 asdefined inAnnex A.11of [TVA-Metadata].When theIntendedAudienceCSisprovidedsimultaneouslywith aninstantiationof the‘TargetUserProfile’,thetwo SHALLhaveequivalentmeaning.The networkSHALL usethe followingURI syntaxto signalterms fromclassificationschemes:<classification-SchemeURI> “:”<termID>If thisattribute isinstantiatedby thenetwork, theelement‘Genre’SHALL be anempty stringand thexml:langattributeSHALL NOTbe used.If this attribute issupported, thefollowing appliesto the support anduse of theclassification from[MIGFG]:ThisclassificationSHALL besignalledwith theURI“http://www.loc.gov/rr/mopic/miggen.html”The stringvalue carriedin the‘Genre’elementSHALL beused toconvey theactual valueof theclassificationas given in[MIGFG]The NetworkMAY use thevalues“main” and“secondary”of the ‘type’attribute soas to providean orderingof twoclassificationsapplying tothe sameService.OtherClassificationSchemes MAY besignalled with the‘href’ attribute,however how theyare used is out ofscope of thisspecification.If this attribute isnot instantiated,the ‘Genre’ elementSHALL be a freestring.BSMSelectorE3NM/0 . . . NSpecifies the BSMTMassociated with thefragments in thisService GuideDelivery Unit byreferencing aBSMSelectorstructure declaredabove.Contains thefollowing attribute:idRefidRefANM/TM1Reference to theAny URIidentifier of theBSMSelectordeclared within the‘BSMList’ above.ServiceCriteriaE3NM/TM0 . . . 1Allows to groupAny URIfragments byservice. The valueof this field is thefragment ID of the‘Service’ fragmentrelated to thatservice.TransportE2NM/0 . . . 1The pointer to theTMtransport sessiondelivering theService Guidefragments withinService GuideDelivery Unitsannounced in thisDescriptorEntry.Contains thefollowingattributes:ipAddress,port,srcIpAddress,transmission-SessionID,hasFDTipAddressANM/1Destination IPstringTMaddress of thetarget deliverysessionPortANM/1Destination port ofunsignedTMtarget deliveryShortsessionsrcIpAddressANM/0 . . . 1Source IP addressstringTMof the deliverysessionIn case sourcespecific multicastscheme is appliedin the transmission,then the‘srcIpAddress’attribute SHALLhave as its valuethe IP addressfound in the IP-packets belongingto the IP-stream inquestion.In case thisattribute is omitted,there SHALL onlybe one source IPaddress from whichthe file deliverysession originateswhich is defined bythe combination ofdestination IPaddress, port andtransmissionsession ID given.transmissionSessionIDANM/1This is theunsignedTMTransmissionShortSession Identifier(TSI) of the sessionat ALC/LCT levelhasFDTANO/0 . . . 1If FDT isbooleanTMtransmitted in thetransport sessiondelivering theService Guidefragments, thisattribute SHALL beset to “true”.Otherwise thisattribute SHALL beset to “false”. Thedefault value ofthis attribute is“true”.If this element isset to “false”,the FECparametersrelatedtotransportobjectsdeliveringSGDUsin thetransportsessionSHALLbesignalledusingEXT_FTI[RFC3926].theoptionalcompressionofSGDUsSHALLbesignalledusingEXT_CENC [RFC3926].Note thatEXT_CENC wasoriginallydefinedin [RFC3926] forsignalingtheencodingof theFDT, butisassignedto adifferentusage inthisspecificationforthespecificcase ofSGDUdeliverydirectlyusingALC.Alternative-E2NM/0 . . . NDeclares theAny URIAccessURLTMalternative URL forretrieving theService Guidefragments, declaredin the parent‘DescriptorEntry’element, via theinteraction channel.In addition,fragments notdeclared in theparent‘DescriptorEntry’MAY also beavailable. TerminalMAY check theavailability ofundeclaredfragments byissuing anunspecific ServiceGuide requestagainst the‘AlternativeAccessURL’, as specifiedin section 5.4.3.2of the presentdocument.If there aremultiple instancesofAlternativeAccess-URL signalled, theterminal SHALLrandomly selectone of them to use.Note: usage of thiselement isspecified in section5.4.1.5.4 of thepresent document.ServiceGuide-E2NM/1 . . . NA group ofDeliveryUnitTMfragments.Contains thefollowingattributes:transportObjectID,versionIDLength,contentLocation,validFrom,validToContains thefollowing element:FragmentTransport-ANM/0 . . . 1The transportPositive-ObjectIDTMobject ID of theIntegerService GuideDelivery Unitcarrying thedeclared fragmentswithin this group.If ‘hasFDT’ isassigned with value‘true’, then thevalue of‘transportObjectID’SHALL match thevalue of the TOIpaired in the FDTinstance with the‘Content-Location’having as its valuethe value of the‘contentLocation’attribute below.If and only ifelement E2‘Transport’ isinstantiated,SHALL thisattribute beinstantiated.versionID-ANO/0 . . . 1Indicates theunsignedLengthTOnumber of leastLongsignificant bitsrepresenting theversion ID in thetransportObjectID,when Split TOI isused. If thiselement is omitted,the terminalassumes Split-TOIis not used.Content-ANM/TM0 . . . 1This is the locationAny URILocationof the ServiceGuide DeliveryUnit. Itcorresponds to the‘Content-Location’attribute in theFDT.If and only ifelement E2‘Transport’ isinstantiated,SHALL thisattribute beinstantiated.validFromANM/0 . . . 1The first momentunsignedTMof time this groupIntof Service Guidefragments is valid.This field containsthe 32 bits integerpart of an NTP timestamp.Note: If thisattribute is notpresent,‘validFrom’attribute MUST bepresent in the‘Fragment’ sub-element.validToANM/0 . . . 1The last moment ofunsignedTMtime this group ofIntService Guidefragments is valid.This field containsthe 32 bits integerpart of an NTP timestamp.Note: If thisattribute is notpresent, ‘validTo’attribute MUST bepresent in the‘Fragment’ sub-element.FragmentE3NM/1 . . . NDeclaration ofTMService Guidefragment. If thefragment isavailable over thebroadcast channelit MUST be presenthere. If thefragment isavailable over theinteraction channelit MAY be presenthere.Contains thefollowingattributes:transportID,idversionvalidFromvalidTofragmentEncodingfragmentTypeContains thefollowing element:GroupingCriteriatransportIDANM/0 . . . 1The identifier ofunsignedTMthe announcedIntService Guidefragment to be usedin the ServiceGuide DeliveryUnit header.Note: if the SG isdelivered over thebroadcast channelonly, this elementMUST be presentIdANM/1The identifier ofAny URITMthe announcedService Guidefragment.VersionANM/1The version of theunsignedTMannounced ServiceIntGuide fragment.Note: The scope ofthe version islimited to the giventransport session.The value ofversion turn overfrom 2{circumflex over ( )}32 − 1 to 0.validFromANM/0 . . . 1The first momentunsignedTMwhen this fragmentIntis valid. If notgiven, the validityis assumed to havestarted at sometime in the past.This field containsthe 32 bits integerpart of an NTP timestamp.Note: If thisattribute is presentand ‘validFrom’attribute of‘ServiceGuideDelivery-Unit’ is alsopresent, the valueof this attributeoverrides the valueof‘ServiceGuideDelivery-Unit’ attribute‘validFrom’.validToANM/0 . . . 1The last momentunsignedTMwhen this fragmentIntis valid. If notgiven, the validityis assumed to endin undefined timein the future. Thisfield contains the32 bits integer partof an NTP timestamp.Note: If thisattribute is presentand ‘validTo’attribute of‘ServiceGuide-DeliveryUnit’ is alsopresent, the valueof this attributeoverrides the valueof ‘ServiceGuide-DeliveryUnit’attribute‘validTo’.Fragment-ANM/TM1Signals theunsignedEncodingencoding of aByteService Guidefragment, with thefollowing values:0 - XML encodedOMA BCASTService Guidefragment1 - SDP fragment2 - MBMS UserService Descriptionas specified in[26.346] (see5.1.2.4,SessionDescriptionReference)3 - XML encodedAssociatedDelivery Procedureas specified in[BCAST10-Distribution]section 5.3.4.4-127 - reservedfor future BCASTextensions128-255 - availablefor proprietaryextensionsfragmentTypeANM/TM0 . . . 1This field signalsunsignedthe type of an XMLByteencoded BCASTService Guidefragment, with thefollowing values:0 - unspecified1 - ‘Service’Fragment2 - ‘Content’fragment3 - ‘Schedule’Fragment4 - ‘Access’Fragment5 - ‘PurchaseItem’Fragment6 - ‘PurchaseData’Fragment7-‘PurchaseChannel’Fragment8 - ‘PreviewData’Fragment9 -‘InteractivityData’Fragment10-127 - reservedfor BCASTextensions128-255 - availablefor proprietaryextensionsThis attributeSHALL be presentin case‘fragmentEncoding’ =0.Default: 0GroupingCriteriaE4NM/0 . . . 1Specifies theTMcriteria forgrouping thisService Guidefragment.If several criteriafor grouping arepresent at the sametime, all thosegrouping criteriaapply to thisfragment.Contains thefollowing elements:TimeGroupingCriteriaBSMSelectorThe‘GroupingCriteria’MAY be present assub-element of‘DescriptorEntry’covering allfragments in thisDescriptorEntry.Further, the‘GroupingCriteria’MAY be present assub-element of‘Fragment’assigning thecriteria to aparticularfragment. When the‘GroupingCriteria’is present on bothof the mentionedlevels, the terminalSHALL considerthe fragment-level‘GroupingCriteria’providingadditional (notoverriding)grouping criteriafor the fragment.TimeGroupingE5NM/0 . . . 1Specifies theCriteriaTMperiod of time as agrouping criteriafor the fragment.(For example:declares a certainsubgroup of validService Guidefragments for next2 hours). This fieldcontains the 32 bitsinteger part of anNTP time stamp.Contains thefollowingattributes:startTimeendTimeA fragmentmatches theTimeGrouping-Criteria if itdescribesinformation relatedto content orinteractivity thatcan be distributed,consumed oractivated during atime interval that isnot disjoint withthe time intervalspecified bystartTime/endTime.If a‘TimeGrouping-Criteria’ elementexists atDescriptorEntrylevel which isapplicable to thisfragment, the timeinterval definedhere at ‘Fragment’level MUST NOTexceed the timeinterval defined at‘DescriptorEntry’level.startTimeANM/1Start of the timeunsignedTMperiod ofIntTimeGroupingCriteria.This fieldcontains the 32 bitsinteger part of anNTP time stamp . . .endTimeANM/1End of the timeunsignedTMperiod ofIntTimeGroupingCriteria.This fieldcontains the 32 bitsinteger part of anNTP time stamp.Note: this isdifferent thanfragment validitytime.BSMSelectorE5NM/0 . . . NSpecifies the BSMTMassociated with thisfragment byreferencing aBSMSelectorstructure declaredabove.Contains thefollowing attribute:idRefidRefANM/TM1Reference to theAny URIBSMSelectordeclared within theBSMList structureabove.PrivateExtE1NO/0 . . . 1An element servingTOas a container forproprietary orapplication-specificextensions.<proprietaryE2NO/TO0 . . . NProprietary orelements>application-specificelements that arenot defined in thisspecification.These elementsmay further containsub-elements orattributes.
Table 1 shows the descriptions of elements and attributes constituting the Service Guide Delivery Descriptor fragment 201. The Service Guide Delivery Descriptor fragment 201 is reflected in eXtensible Markup Language (XML) schema.
The Service Guide Delivery Descriptor fragment 201 is shown in the form of a table for simplicity purposes, and each item is defined as described in Table 1.
The actual data is provided in XML format according to the SGDD fragment 201. The information related to the service guide can be provided in various data formats, such as binary, where the elements and attributes set to corresponding values, depending on the broadcast system.
Referring again to FIG. 3, the terminal 105 acquires transport information about a Service Guide Delivery Unit (SGDU) 312 containing fragment information from a DescriptorEntry of the SGDD fragment received on the SG Announcement Channel 300.
As shown in Table 1, the DescriptorEntry 302, which provides the grouping information of a Service Guide includes the “GroupingCriteria”, “ServiceGuideDeliveryUnit”, “Transport”, and AlternativeAccessURI”. The transport-related channel information is provided by the “Transport” or “AlternativeAccessURI”, and the actual value of the corresponding channel is provided by “ServiceGuideDeliveryUnit”. Also, upper layer group information about the SGDU 312, such as “Service” and “Genre”, can be provided by “GroupingCriteria”. The terminal 105 can receive and present all of the SGDUs 312 to the user according to the corresponding group information.
Once the transport information is acquired, the terminal 105 accesses all of the Delivery Channels acquired from a DescriptorEntry 302 in an SGDD 301 on an SG Delivery Channel 310 to receive the actual SGDU 312. The SG Delivery Channels can be identified using the “GroupingCriteria”. In the case of time grouping, the SGDU can be transported with a time-based transport channel such as an Hourly SG Channel 311 and a Daily SG Channel. Accordingly, the terminal 105 can selectively access the channels and receive all the SGDUs existing on the corresponding channels. Once the entire SGDU is completely received on the SG Delivery Channels 310, the terminal 105 checks all the fragments contained in the SGDUs received on the SG Delivery Channels 310 and assembles the fragments to display an actual full service guide 320 on the screen which can be subdivided on an hourly basis 321.
In the conventional mobile broadcast system, the service guide is formatted and transmitted such that only configured terminals receive the broadcast signals of the corresponding broadcast system. For example, the service guide information transmitted by a DVB-H system can only be received by terminals configured to receive the DVB-H broadcast.
The service providers intend to provide bundled and integrated services using various transmission systems as well as various broadcast systems in accordance with service convergence, which is referred to as multiplay services. The broadcast service providers began providing broadcast services on IP networks as well as mobile broadcast services such as DVB-H. However, the conventional service guide provision methods are designed in system-specific manner such that it only provides a multiplay service subscriber with information on the multiple services provided by the multiplay service provider.